The disclosed aspects relate generally to communications between and/or within devices and specifically to improving near field communication mode adjustments.
Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful personal computing devices. For example, there currently exist a variety of portable personal computing devices, including wireless computing devices, such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and paging devices that are each small, lightweight, and can be easily carried by users. More specifically, the portable wireless telephones, for example, further include cellular telephones that communicate voice and data packets over wireless networks. Many such cellular telephones are manufactured with ever increasing computing capabilities, and as such, are becoming tantamount to small personal computers and hand-held PDAs. Further, such devices are enabling communications using a variety of frequencies and applicable coverage areas, such as cellular communications, wireless local area network (WLAN) communications, near field communication (NFC), etc.
In some NFC devices, ineffective and/or inefficient operation or utilization of communication resources, particularly related to NFC mode adjustments, may lead to degradations in communication between an NFC device and a device in communication therewith. Even more, the foregoing ineffective and/or inefficient operation may inhibit a user equipment equipped with an NFC device from achieving higher communication quality. Thus, improvements in NFC mode adjustments may be desired.